Comment faire péter un câble à Sanji en 20 leçons
by SwordsgirlJackie
Summary: Quelques petites méthodes pour embêter ce pauvre Sanji, le faire rager, pester, jurer, j'en passe et des meilleures! (BONUS à la fin! mais je vous laisse la surprise de ce que c'est! ;p)


**Salut tout le monde! Je suis de retour! Oui je sais, je n'ai rien posté depuis assez longtemps... alors je me rattrape en attendant de poster pour le petit concours!**

**Donc cette fois ci, c'est un petit OS, pour vous filer quelques méthodes pour embêter notre blondinet préféré, j'ai nommé... Sanji! Ceux qui ont lu ''Comment faire péter un câble à Zoro en 20 leçons'' comprendront tout de suite ce que je m'apprête à faire, vu que cette fic est dans le même esprit. Sinon, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lue, ben je vous conseille quand même d'aller jeter un oeil car j'y fais parfois allusion, considérant cette nouvelle fic comme la suite. Donc vous risquez de vous poser quelques questions quant à ce que je raconte... ^^ Tu te souviens Nath de cette idée que tu m'as donnée suite à cette précédente fic? Et bien oui, voilà enfin cet écrit que je t'avais promis (bon, ça a mis un peu de temps, mais ça y est c'est posté! ^^).**

**Voilà voilà. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous!**

**Disclaimer: One Piece ne m'appartient pas, moi je ne possède que les quelques idées qui vont suivre et l'occasion de me servir des personnages pour m'amuser un peu avec... XD**

**Rating: K+, en raison de quelques grossièretés (faute à Sanji!), juste pour être sûre ^^.**

* * *

Deux ans ont passé et pour votre plus grande surprise, vous avez de nouveau croisé la route de l'équipage au Chapeau de paille, dont la navigatrice et l'archéologue vous ont proposé de vous prendre à nouveau sur leur bateau et de vous emmener à la prochaine île. Comment refuser une offre pareille? Surtout que votre esprit taquin a déjà repéré une nouvelle cible et vous vous êtes déjà préparée pour votre toute nouvelle expérience... Eh oui, vous n'allez pas recommencer à embêter le pauvre marimo du bord quand même! Non, cette fois ci, vous décidez d'aller jouer vos fameux tours à son rival, c'est à dire le cuisinier de l'équipage. Ben oui, lui aussi il peut être une cible rêvée! Sourcils bizarres, attirance excessive pour les femmes, tempérament plus que favorable à vos taquineries, et rivalité avec une personne de son entourage.

Donc... quand nous disions un peu plus tôt que vous vous êtes préparée, c'est pour la simple et unique raison que pour le bon déroulement de vos blagues, vous avez décidé de vous déguiser en garçon. Ben oui, une fille qui charrie Sanji, ça ne peut donner que ça «Oh, ce n'est pas grave ma chère! Tu es si mignonne quand tu devient taquine!» ou encore «Oh! Femme fatale! Mon coeur bat tous les jours plus fort pour toi!». Bref, ce n'est pas vraiment l'effet désiré... (Si vous êtes un garçon, inutile de vous embêtez avec tout ça, le problème est déjà réglé! Changez de nom et de couleur de cheveux histoire de ne pas être reconnu, ça ira très bien comme ça!)

Et quelle veine que d'avoir croisé Ivankov il y a quelques mois de cela! Cette chère reine du pays des Okamas, qui pour vous remercier d'un coup de main vous a donné deux flacons d'hormones (que vous croyiez ne jamais utiliser d'ailleurs!)... Ben oui, il faut bien pouvoir revenir à la normale après, vous ne comptez pas devenir un homme pour le restant de votre vie et ce juste pour faire des blagues (même si elles sont drôles)!

Alors lorsque vous croisez Robin et Nami, qui vous reconnaissent et vous proposent de monter à bord, voyant un sourire joueur s'étirer sur vos lèvres, elles devinent aussitôt que vous ne comptez pas faillir à votre réputation si difficilement acquise grâce à l'aide (donnée involontairement, certes) du sabreur. Vous leur exposez votre plan et elles promettent de ne rien dire à personne, un air complice sur le visage.

Une fois de retour au Sunny, les deux femmes vous présentent à l'équipage sous le nom de Gareki, et sous l'apparence d'un garçon (ou sous votre propre apparence, un peu modifiée quand même, si vous êtes déjà un garçon). Cheveux courts, plus grande (enfin... grand) que vous ne l'avez jamais été et de constitution plus solide, vous assistez avec un léger sourire à la scène qui se déroule devant vous, à savoir Nami qui demande au capitaine de vous prendre sur le bateau le temps d'arriver à la prochaine île, ce dernier acceptant évidement avec une joie immense.

Que la fête commence!

1) Bon, vous commencez doucement, il ne faut pas trop le brusquer non plus le pauvre blondinet où il va vous réduire en bouillie un peu trop tôt, et vous ne serez plus en état de terminer ce que vous avez commencé! N'oubliez pas que vous n'avez plus l'avantage d'être une femme!

Alors vous remarquez innocemment qu'il a de drôles de sourcils, enroulés comme un escargot... ou comme une cible à fléchettes! Joueuse (hum pardon... joueur), vous décidez de lancer des petites boulettes de papier au centre de la spirale formée au dessus de l'unique oeil visible de Sanji, sous les regards amusés des membres de l'équipage présent dans la cuisine. Raté. Raté. Presque. «Scoooooore!» Vous vous levez de votre chaise, les bras vers le ciel et hurlant en un signe de victoire tandis que le blond vous regarde, fumant de rage alors qu'il tente de se maîtriser (ben oui, on est dans la cuisine alors pas de bagarre!) et que Zoro prend le plus grand fou rire de sa vie (si si, il est capable de rire!), heureux que les mauvaises blagues ne le prennent pas une nouvelle fois pour cible.

2) Dites... vous avez remarqué qu'il fume énormément le Sanji? Alors pour l'embêter un peu, vous guettez le moment où il va allumer une nouvelle clope. Et lorsqu'il la porte à ses lèvres, sortant son briquet de sa poche afin de l'allumer, vous arrivez par derrière et lui chipez le bâtonnet de tabac, piquant un sprint vers la proue du bateau et le blond déjà à vos trousses vous hurlant des insultes qu'il ne laisserait jamais échapper devant les dames. Puis, au bout d'un bon quart d'heure à tourner en rond sur le pont et estimant que vous l'avez assez fait courir, vous vous arrêtez et lui tendez sa clope en souriant.

- C'est bon, je te la rend.

- Enfoiré...

Il prend une allumette, la gratte pour l'enflammer en vous lançant un regard noir. Sauf que vous n'avez pas fini: au moment où la petite flamme apparaît sur le bout de bois, vous vous penchez et soufflez dessus, un air satisfait sur votre nouveau visage.

Dans un grognement de rage, le blond lâche l'allumette et s'élance sous vous, la jambe gauche levée pour vous donner un de ses fameux coups de pied que vous esquivez avec aisance (vous ne saviez même pas que vous pouviez faire ça!) avant de vous en aller d'un air désintéressé, laissant le pauvre ruminer tout seul sur le fait que vous n'êtes qu'un «chieur de première».

3) Ah! Ça sent super bon! Sanji doit probablement être en train de cuisiner... Vous demandant s'il n'y aurait pas une idée à exploiter pour une farce inédite, vous allez voir ce qui se passe dans la pièce favorite de votre cible... et découvrez avec joie qu'il est en train de faire de la pâte pour un gâteau au chocolat, un bol de coulis aux fruits rouges tout juste terminé reposant sur le plan de travail. Vous entrez, et lui disant que ''ça a l'air trop bon!'', vous plonger un doigt dans la pâte au chocolat, sous le regard éberlué du cuistot, avant de tremper le même doigt, tout suçoté et plein de salive dans le bol de coulis. Se réveillant, le blond devient rouge tomate et se met à vous hurler dessus, disant que c'était pour sa Nami chérie et sa Robin d'amour, que vous n'êtes «qu'un gros dégueulasse sans manières» et se demandant à voix haute lequel d'entre le marimo et vous est le pire tout en vous flanquant hors de sa cuisine, tandis que vous commencez à mourir de rire.

4) Oh! Sanji prend sa douche! Il a donc enlevé son costume et sa jolie chemise en soie... que vous vous empressez de chiper discrètement, caché(e) par la buée qui s'élève dans la salle de bain, et vous mettez à la place le manteau-kimono rouge sombre de Zoro (celui du film _Z_!). Enfin, vous vous en allez, et attendez sur le pont de voir le résultat de votre nouvelle blague.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un Sanji plus qu'énervé arrive sur le pont, vêtu comme le second de l'équipage, et pestant contre «l'abrutit fini qui a volé ses vêtements pour les remplacer par une des guenilles de Tronche de gazon!» dont il veut l'identité tout de suite.

L'équipage entier le regarde avec de grands sourires, profitant de cette vision qu'ils n'auront plus jamais l'occasion de revoir et le capitaine se roule par terre, s'étouffant de rire, alors que vous vous avancez, un rictus provocateur copié sur ceux de Zoro (Ben quoi? Ça a l'air de vachement bien marcher pour l'énerver!) pour prendre une jolie photo souvenir.

5) C'est la nuit. Vous avez faim. Rho, si seulement vous aviez un truc à manger! Luffy a volé presque toute votre assiette et depuis que vous avez pris ces fichues hormones vous mangez presque trois fois plus que d'habitude! (mais sans prendre un gramme, hihi!). Et c'est là que vous avez un éclair de génie! Vous allez piller le frigo, comme ça vous aurez en plus l'occasion d'embêter un peu votre nouvelle cible. D'une pierre, deux coups!

Vous vous dirigez alors vers la cuisine, un tourne vis de Franky à la main et une fois dans la pièce, vous vous avancez vers le frigidaire pour en forcer le cadenas.

Vous vous servez dans le fameux garde manger: un peu de fromage, un peu de pain, du taboulé, une pomme, du jus de fruits et encore quelques bricoles... Une fois votre festin terminé, vous sortez une feuille et un crayon de votre poche.

«Mon pas cher Sanji, merci d'avoir mis un cadenas facile à forcer, j'ai pu me régaler!

Tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu mon pauvre!

Le plus cordialement dont je suis capable avec toi (c'est à dire pas du tout),

Signé: Zoro»

Et vous déposez le petit mot dans le frigo, fier(e) de vous (et une petite bagarre demain matin pour mettre un peu d'ambiance!), avant de refermer ce dernier et de verrouiller le cadenas (ben oui, si Luffy passe par là, vous êtes bons pour un mois de famine!).

6) Vous avez attendu quelques jours, histoire que la tempête passe depuis votre dernière farce, qui a eu le don de faire battre une veine sur la tempe de Sanji qui a découvert que c'était vous le (la) coupable (d'ailleurs, Sanji ET Zoro contre vous c'est pas vraiment marrant en fait!) et de lui faire lâcher à nouveau quelques vilains jurons (Yes! Ça c'est déjà plus drôle... surtout quand il s'excuse d'avoir lâché de telles ignominies en face de ses princesses! Il reste sur le sujet pendant des heures, pour être sûr qu'il est bien pardonné XD).

Alors, profitant d'un moment où vous pourrez lui parler seul(e) à seul, vous entrez dans la cuisine, où il semble passer le plus clair de son temps.

- Hé Sanji! J'ai un cadeau pour toi! Ça vient d'être livré par l'oiseau de la poste!

- Ha? Fait voir.

Vous lui tendez un joli paquet rose bonbon, et il l'ouvre, pâlissant à vue d'oeil au fur et à mesure qu'il découvre son cadeau.

- C'est quoi? Dis, c'est quoi?

Rouge de honte (et probablement un peu de colère), il referme brusquement les bords du papier cadeau couleur Barbie en vous disant que ce n'est rien et que ça ne vous regarde pas.

Sauf que vous, vous savez très bien d'où ça vient: vous aviez demandé à cette chère Iwa d'envoyer à Sanji sa robe de combat, lui disant qu'il serait surement ravi de la garder en souvenir.

Alors vous tentez de lui arrachez le paquet des mains avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, mais il parvient à esquiver vos mains, promenant ce dernier dans les airs pour vous empêcher de l'attraper alors que vous persistez. Puis avec tout ce petit manège... Oh! Quel chance! La robe vient de tomber au sol, et vous la dépliez devant lui, tandis qu'une teinte rouge (de gêne cette fois) revient s'installer sur ses joues.

Vous éclatez de rire, demandant ce que c'est, et quand il vous dit que c'est surement une erreur de la poste, vous vous emparez du petit mot resté accroché à une manche et qui accompagnait le vêtement, afin de le lire à haute voix en sortant de la cuisine, laissant le cuisinier du Sunny blanc comme un linge et figé sur place. Puis il retrouve ses esprit pour vous poursuivre sur tout le bateau, voulant récupérer l'objet de sa honte en vous promettant de vous hacher menu.

7) Vous êtes sur le pont, avec tous les autres, et vous observez le cuisinier du bord, en extase totale devant ses deux déesses. Et là vous avez une idée. Vous allez encore pouvoir faire les quatre cent coups pour embêter un peu plus le blondinet. Et cette idée, c'est de vous servir de l'amour que Sanji porte à la gente féminine. Alors vous décidez de vous absenter quelques instants, demandant à Robin si vous pouvez lui parler en privé un moment. Le blond vous fait une crise de jalousie (et une victoire en prime! Elle n'était même pas prévue celle là!), et votre complice vous suit, friande de l'action qui résulte de chacun de vos innombrables tours.

Le soir, lors du dîner, vous demandez à Sanji de vous passer le curry. Le blond peste, car pourquoi ajouter du curry, alors qu'il a déjà tout bien assaisonné et que cela ne va pas du tout avec son plat?

''Tu le fais exprès ou quoi, espèce de rustre?!''

_Euh... oui, un peu..._

Et vous attendez qu'il ouvre son placard à épices, impatient(e) de voir le résultat de votre blague, qui aura carrément fait d'une pierre, trois coups! Une blague, trois fois Sanji qui s'énerve. C'est quand même fort, avouez!

Et là, la catastrophe arrive (enfin, pour le blond...) un tas de culottes et sous vêtements en général, appartenant à Nami, tombent au sol sous les yeux éberlués des autres membres de l'équipage. Robin rit doucement face à la tête toute penaude de Sanji, tandis que Nami se transforme en véritable furie. Par dessus le boucan des cris de la rousse et des excuses confuses du cuistot, résonnent les éclats de rire tonitruants (croyez moi!) de Luffy combinés à ceux de Franky, les questions perdues de Chopper, et les indignations de Brook, qui ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi Sanji n'a pas partagé-ce-trésor-avec-lui-l'égoïste!

Devant votre tête ravie et votre sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, le blond comprend alors que c'est vous qui lui avez fait ce mauvais tour, et il se jette sur vous, vous poursuivant tout autour du bateau en vous criant ses envies de meurtre.

8) C'est la nuit. Vous vous rappelez alors vaguement ce que vous aviez eu le plaisir de faire il y a deux ans de cela (oui, vous n'avez toujours pas grandi depuis! ^^), à savoir teindre les cheveux du marimo dans la couleur qu'il exécrait le plus au monde: le rose.

Alors il vous vient l'idée de faire de même pour le blond, comme ça, pas de jaloux! Donc vous vous attelez à la tâche de la fabrication d'une jolie teinture verte (il ne voudrait jamais, au grand jamais, ressembler au marimo, dont il se moque si souvent de la couleur de cheveux!), et vous la lui mettez dans sa bouteille de shampoing.

Le lendemain, vous vous réveillez sous les cris horrifiés de Sanji, qui a visiblement eu droit à un aperçu de sa nouvelle couleur. Le pauvre essaye tant bien que mal de cacher le plus possible de surface de cheveux, mais rien n'y fait, les mèches vert forêt sont toujours visibles entre ses doigts.

Tout l'équipage rit aux éclats, le capitaine se roulant même par terre tandis que, béat(e), vous prenez une jolie photo. Même Zoro a éclaté de rire, c'est pour vous dire!

Et là, c'est comme si ce dernier avait lu dans vos pensées, et il demande encore secoué de rire:

- Alors marimo? Tu l'aime ta nouvelle couleur?

C'était largement assez pour achevez votre travail. Un jour peut être, vous la récompenserez l'algue verte...

9) C'est la nuit, et tout le monde dort. Sauf vous, qui êtes de garde. Alors avant de prendre votre tour à la suite d'Ussop qui vient de revenir, vous sortez un marqueur noir indélébile (prêté par Nami!) de sous votre oreiller et vous avancez doucement vers Sanji, qui dort comme un bébé dans son hamac. Une fois arrivé(e) à sa hauteur, vous enlevez le capuchon et, après avoir vérifié qu'il ne risquait pas de se réveiller, vous lui écrivez en gros sur le visage: «LOVE COOK».

Au petit matin, autant dire que tout l'équipage (s'étant réveillé pour prendre le petit déjeuner) a pu admirer votre oeuvre d'art! Vous recevez les compliments de Franky et d'Ussop, qui trouvent que c'est très réussi, Chopper se cache (du mauvais côté, mais là n'est pas la question) en se retenant de rigoler derrière une Nami écroulée de rire, accompagnée des ''Yohohoho!'' joyeux de Brook. Luffy, lui, se roule par terre pour la ixième fois depuis que vous avez mis les pieds sur le bateau, et le marimo débarque pas réveillé dans la cuisine, avant de se tirer de ce qui lui restait de sommeil (à savoir beaucoup) face à la vision qui s'offre à lui et qui provoque chez lui un immense sourire. Pour une fois qu'il est de bonne humeur le matin... Et évidement, Sanji est furax. Rouge, violet, gris, bleu, jaune! Son visage passe par toutes les couleurs, et vous auriez vu de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles que ça ne vous aurait pas étonné(e)!

Enfin bon, il faut dire aussi que le résultat est bien plus spectaculaire que ce à quoi vous vous attendiez: le blond a visiblement voulu se laver le visage en voyant l'horreur qui trônait désormais dessus, et l'encre a bavé, coulant sur les endroits qui étaient restés vierges. Sanji s'est retrouvé alors avec le visage quasiment noir (ou plutôt grisâtre, vu que la couleur est moins intense là où ça a bavé...), des dégoulinures irrégulières se promenant un peu partout, tout en gardant une trace bien nette et lisible des mots que vous aviez écrits.

Vous voyez enfin battre la petite veine sur le front du pauvre cuistot, celle que vous adorez tant admirer, puis il se jette sur vous, criant que ce midi il y aura du hachis au menu.

10) Simple, bête, mais efficace: appelez le Boucle d'or toute la journée, les résultats sont garantis! Si avec ça il n'a pas une envie irrépressible de vous faire frire à coup de diable-jambe, alors Sanji ne s'appelle plus Sanji!

11) Vous allez le voir dans sa cuisine (comme ça il ne vous tapera pas trop dessus) et vous lui demandez sans détours s'il n'a pas un tout petit faible pour l'épéiste, ''mais même juste un tout petit?''. Il réagit bien sûr au quart de tour, puisque vous venez quand même de lui sous entendre des choses qui l'indignent au plus haut point (même si en fait c'est peut être vrai, qui sait...).

- Nan mais ça va pas ou quoi? Jamais de la vie tu entends! 'Spèce de taré vicelard!

Vous prenez une mine déçue et vous lui déclarez avec toute l'innocence dont vous disposez que c'est bien dommage, parce qu'ils feraient un très joli couple. Puis vous vous en allez, le laissant rager et pester contre vous.

12) Ha! Une île! Enfin! Vous en avez profité pour vous arrêter, votre trajet passant juste à côté, pour refaire quelques stocks, vous promener, et profiter des jolies plages. Et c'est en vous promenant dans le village que vous apercevez un cabanon en bois, avec dessus, des avis de recherche placardés un peu partout. L'un d'entre eux attire votre attention: «Kuro Ashi No Sanji, 77 000 000 B». Vous le décrochez du mur et l'emportez avec vous, une nouvelle méthode pour embêter votre cible vous étant venue à l'esprit.

De retour sur le bateau, vous vous dirigez vers Sanji, et vous mettez le poster juste à côté de son visage, pour bien comparer les deux. Puis laissant passer quelques secondes de mûre réflexion (feinte), vous lui déclarez que «Ah oui... Ça ressemble vachement quand même! ...c'est fou ça! C'est ton portrait craché!».

Et là, vous savez que vous avez gagné. Il bouillonne, il fulmine, ses bras tremblent de rage et ses poings sont serrés très fort. Un grognement étouffé s'échappe de sa gorge, et il se jette enfin sur vous (qui avez évidement un peu reculé en voyant sa réaction) afin de vous étriper.

13) Aujourd'hui, il fait beau. Et alors que vous observez Sanji tourbillonner autour des deux demoiselles de l'équipage, il finit par se prendre un râteau par Nami, qui, de mauvaise humeur (ne demandez pas ce que Luffy a fait, ce serait trop long à expliquer...) a juste envie qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Vous vous jetez donc sur cette occasion en or, et vous allez réconforter le pauvre 'tit père, qui déprime non loin de là, agenouillé sur le pont. Et vous lui proposez gentiment un peu d'aide. Il lève un regard confus vers vous, et vous lui expliquez alors avec un sourire plein de bonne foi (ou pas...) que vu tous les râteaux qu'il se prend avec les filles, peut être qu'il serait content de bénéficier de quelques uns de vos conseil.

Il se relève, ne répondant pas. Guettant sa réaction, vous vous penchez un peu vers lui pour tenter d'observer quelle expression se cache sur sa tête baissée derrière ses mèches blondes. Soudain, il lève un regard noir vers vous et se jette sur votre pauvre petite personne comme à chaque fois, ses cris résonnant sur tout le bateau.

14) Alors là, celle là vous savez pertinemment que ça va l'énerver. Il suffit pour le faire bouillir de rage (si c'est pas ironique ça pour un cuistot! ^^) de le comparer à son rival de toujours: le marimo! Insinuez lui que «Zoro est trente six mille fois plus fort que toi, ça crève les yeux!» et que s'il ne l'a pas encore explosé, rétamé, bousillé, écrasé... c'est bien parce qu'il se retient! Ben oui, y'a pas photo!

Inutile de dire que le blond vous a fait une jolie bosse sur la tête, vos capacités à éviter ses coups de pieds ravageurs étant tout de même limitées... mais bon, ça valait bien le spectacle d'un duel Sanji vs Zoro! Ben oui, fierté oblige, il a quand même voulu prouver une bonne fois pour toutes que c'était lui le plus fort... avant que Nami n'arrive en leur criant dessus, le duel si impressionnant et spectaculaire se soldant donc encore par un match nul et une jolie bosse sur le crâne pour les deux rivaux.

15) Ahlala, c'est tellement marrant de l'énerver le Sanji, vous n'en revenez pas! Et puis qu'est ce que ça marche bien! Tiens, par exemple: il suffit de changer tous les emplacement de ses ustensiles dans la cuisine (bon, ok, il faut attendre qu'il ne soit pas sur le bateau, sinon c'est mission impossible!). Vous mettez donc les épices là où il range les autres ingrédients tels que le sel, le poivre, les différents sucres, la levure... vous mettez les casseroles dans un ordre complètement différent, et mélangez tous les couverts si soigneusement triés, vous trifouillez les tiroirs, changeant tout de place. Tout!

Vous allez voir la tête qu'il va faire! Bon évidement, tenez vous près de la porte hein? Sinon vous êtes foutu(e)! Et bon(ne) pour être transformé(e) en sashimi!

16) Pendant que vous changiez tout de place, vous avez subtilisé deux ou trois casseroles, et le même nombre de cuillères. Pourquoi? Tout simplement pour amorcer une nouvelle blague, cette fois ci avec l'aide du trio infernal, formé de Luffy, Chopper et Ussop, que vous avez réussi, avec plus ou moins de facilité (ceci dépendant de la personne et de son courage -ou plutôt sa folie-), à convaincre que ça pourrait être amusant de faire la fanfare à Sanji, et que sûrement, le blond serait motivé par les encouragements et irait plus vite à servir le dîner (inutile de dire que le capitaine a tout de suite adhéré...).

Le fameux trio débarque donc dans le cuisine, casseroles et cuillères à la main, et faisant un barouf du diable. Frappant sur les casseroles avec toute la force dont ils disposent, ils hurlent à tue tête: «À bouffer! À bouffer!».

Vous? Vous vous tenez derrière eux pour qu'il comprenne bien que c'est vous, et une fois qu'il vous a vu(e), vous lui adressez un grand sourire avant de partir.

Et devinez le plus beau! Les mains plongées dans la pâte, il ne peut même pas venir vous faire la peau, afin de se défouler et d'évacuer sa colère, qu'il rumine donc, une jolie teinte rouge sur tout le visage, la petite veine battant allègrement sur sa tempe, et maugréant quelques insultes qui vous sont toutes droit destinées.

17) Aujourd'hui il fait beau. Aujourd'hui, vous avez décidé de vous amuser un peu. Et pour ce faire, vous vous attelez à une de vos nouvelles blagues. Eh oui, au bout de seize succès, vous n'êtes toujours pas à cours d'imagination, loin de là! Et la farce que vous vous apprêtez à faire subir à ce pauvre Sanji a beau être puérile (comme la plupart de vos farces, d'ailleurs!), la réaction de ce dernier est tout de même assez amusante.

Cette fois ci, vous décidez donc de le laisser tranquille quelques jours, histoire qu'il ne se doute de rien... Non, en fait l'attente, c'est surtout pour que votre mixture soit prête et bien à point. En effet, il y a quelques jours, vous avez décidé de confectionner une gelée gluante et visqueuse, et dont les odeurs ne sont pas très agréables à respirer, le tout grâce à tout les produits que vous avez pu trouver dans l'atelier d'Ussop. Un petit peu de ci, un petit peu de ça, et après quelques jours à laisser reposer, vous avez obtenu un mélange bien dégoutant.

Profitant donc de la nuit tombée, vous récoltez les fruits de votre travail de petit chimiste, et les transportez dans un pot jusqu'à la chambre des garçons. Pot dont vous videz le contenu dans les chaussures bien cirées du cuisinier.

Inutile de dire que le lendemain, le réveil a été un peu plus rude que d'habitude, la cause étant bien évidement la fureur du blondinet, qui n'a visiblement pas apprécié votre petite attention...

18) - Sanji dépêches! J'ai poussé Nami à l'eau, il faut que tu ailles la secourir!

Héhé! Oui cette fois ci vous optez pour la blague de la chieuse/du chieur de première (comme si c'était pas ce que vous faisiez déjà avant!). À savoir faire croire à Sanji que vous venez de commettre le plus gros crime que vous puissiez commettre (enfin pour lui). Donc, fou de rage mais aussi un peu inquiet pour sa princesse qui risque d'attraper froid dans l'eau, et qui a été victime d'aussi peu de délicatesse, il vous promet de revenir s'occuper de vous plus tard, et que vous allez tâter de son kick, tout en accourant sur le pont, se jetant enfin à l'eau (pas très chaude en plus... brrr!) en criant à sa Nami chérie qu'il arrive et que «Ne t'inquiètes pas ma douce, ton chevalier est là pour te sauver!»

Et puis vous le laissez chercher, nager, tourner en rond dans l'eau, avant de le voir jeter autour de lui un regard d'incompréhension. Mais où est passée Nami chérie? C'est tout bête pourtant! Si elle n'est pas dans l'eau, c'est parce qu'elle n'y a jamais été! Et alors qu'il commence à comprendre, la navigatrice apparaît sur le pont, et s'approche de la rambarde, demandant à Sanji ce qu'il fabrique dans une eau aussi froide, et confirmant ce qu'il commençait à comprendre par lui même. Il s'est encore fait avoir par une de vos blagues, et tandis que vous vous tenez les côtes sur le bateau, il vous jure de faire de vous de la chaire à pâté, sa peau ayant pris une jolie teinte rose sous la colère (ben oui, il a froid! Alors blanc plus rouge, ça fait rose!).

19) Il fait la vaisselle. Comme après chaque repas, pendant que les autres membres de l'équipage se dispersent sur le bateau, tandis que d'autres restent dans la cuisine, prenant tranquillement le café (ou le saké, en fonction des préférences). Sanji a donc le dos tourné, et il vous est possible de faire pas mal de choses, puisqu'il ne vous regarde pas. Comme mettre une petite (grosse) araignée en plastique made by Ussop et très réaliste dans son col de chemise.

Robin vous regarde faire, un petit sourire aux lèvres, Franky interromps ses «SUUUUUPEEEEEER!», et Zoro lève le nez de sa bouteille, trouvant visiblement le spectacle plus intéressant que le saké qui se trouve dedans (pour une fois! En tout cas, c'est assez flatteur, ça!).

Devant le silence soudain, le cook demandes ce qui se passe et se retourne, ayant ainsi une superbe vue de la bestiole qui se tiens sur son épaule. Il hurle, gesticule et se débat pour l'enlever, alors que son rival, lui, s'étouffe de rire pour la deuxième fois depuis votre séjour sur le bateau (et ça, c'est encore plus flatteur!). Puis au moment où elle tombe enfin au sol, le cuistot devenu tout blanc se rend compte de la supercherie, et se jette aussitôt sur vous, son visage passant à une couleur tomate à une vitesse phénoménale. Il vous injurie, vous poursuit sur tout le bateau et vous hurle pour la énième fois des menaces toutes plus originales les unes que les autres. Ce spectacle, vous l'avez vu des centaines de fois, mais à chaque fois, vous ne vous en lassez pas!

20) Cette fois ci vous avez fait la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase: vous lui avez annoncé qu'il a un côté assez féminin, et qu'il devrait peut être le laisser s'exprimer.

Évidement que le cuisinier du bord n'a pas apprécié! Et lorsqu'il se jette sur vous, sa jambe en flamme prête à frapper, vous levez les mains d'un air innocent en lui disant que non, il ne peut pas faire ça, que c'est contraire à ses principes, et que s'il faisait ça, alors il ne serait pas un vrai gentleman.

Il s'arrête en chemin, et interloqué, il vous demande pourquoi.

- Parce que je suis une femme!

Et là, vous prenez la deuxième fiole offerte par cette chère Iwa, et qui va enfin vous faire revenir à la normale (si vous êtes un garçon, tant pis, il faudra se contenter de l'effet de la blague d'amorce!). Vous en buvez le contenu et vous transformez en vous. Version originale (Ça fait tellement du bien d'être à nouveau le soi qu'on a connu toutes ces années!).

Et là, quelle tête mémorable il vous fait là! Il devient tout blanc le pauvre, et se confond en milles excuses en bafouillant, tout perdu et penaud face à la situation si inattendue qui s'offre à lui.

Les autres vous reconnaissent, bien évidement, et l'équipage éclate de rire, certains membres essayant de réconforter et de rassurer un peu le blondinet, qui fait la tête la plus amusante de tout le lot qu'il a pu vous sortir durant ces derniers jours.

C'en est donc fini de vos blagues (de toute façon le voyage touche à sa fin, ce qui vous attriste un peu d'ailleurs), mais vous garderez toujours en mémoire le souvenir de toutes ces blagues, oh combien amusantes, qui animèrent un peu plus encore ce voyage sur un bateau à l'équipage déjà bien plus que déjanté.

_° BONUS (à faire en tant que garçon): COMBO ZORO-SANJI! ° _

_Ou comment embêter les deux et en même temps..._

Attention, cette farce comporte de nombreux risques, et vous avez tout intérêt à avoir trouvé un moyen de les empêcher de faire de vous un rôti en lamelles avant de mettre en oeuvre cette dernière, sinon vous êtes bon(ne) pour subir les attaques combinées de ces deux monstres!

Cette blague nécessite l'aide d'un volontaire, qui soit aussi taré que vous pour oser faire un truc pareil (ou même y songer). Luffy sera surement d'accord, ne voyant que le côté amusant et pas le côté dangereux de la farce.

NB: si vous avez un costume de Sanji et un manteau de Zoro sous la main, allez y faites vous plaisir, la représentation n'en sera qu'améliorée!

Procédure: Mettez vous sur le pont avec votre camarade (donc là où il y a le plus souvent du public) aux heures où la plupart de l'équipage s'y trouve, Sanji et Zoro compris (ben oui, sinon ça sers à rien!), et commencez à imiter Sanji lors de ses tirades amoureuses (gestes y compris, c'est plus drôle comme ça!):

- Oh belle demoiselle! Mon coeur s'emballe tel un cheval au galop! Oh! Beauté éternelle, je me ferais pirate ou même démon si tel est votre désir et si cela me permet de rester à vos côtés! Votre présence me fait flotter tel un rondin de bois sur l'eau douce et paisible d'un ruisseau, tel la feuille emportée par le petit vent joyeux du printemps, tel un...

Et c'est là que votre coéquipier intervient, dans le rôle de Zoro, s'étant contenté de ronfler le plus fort possible durant toute votre tirade, un air bougon sur le visage et les sourcils froncés au maximum.

- La ferme cuistot lubrique! Y'en a qui essaient de dormir!

- On est sur le pont abrutit, on a le droit de faire autant de bruit qu'on veut, et si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à aller roupiller ailleurs!

- Ah ouais? Et si j'ai pas envie, tête de noeud?

- Je me fous de savoir si tu as envie ou pas, face de chou! Je te demande pas ton avis!

- TU VEUX TE BATTRE, CONNARD!?

- OUAIS VAS Y RAMÈNES TOI 'SPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ!

- JE VAIS TE MASSACRER!

Et sur ce, vous vous jetez l'un sur l'autre, mais au lieu d'imiter leurs techniques de combat, vous vous contentez de vous arrêter à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et agitez les mains devant vous en guise d'attaques, le buste et la tête légèrement penchés en arrière pour éviter d'être touchés. Un combat qui ressemble plus à une chamaille de chochottes, et qui a le dont d'attirer vers votre duo un blond et un vert, assez peu satisfaits de votre prestation, contrairement aux autres membres de l'équipage, qui peinent à retenir leurs rires.

* * *

**Voilà, fini! Le bonus, j'ai pas pu résister, c'était plus fort que moi! Un combo, vous imaginez la galère après pour s'en sortir vivant(e)? XD**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu! En tout cas n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ces derniers étant toujours les bienvenus! ;)**

**Pour les sashimis, je ne sais pas si tout le monde connais, alors j'explique au cas où: c'est un plat japonais qui consiste en des tranches très fines de poisson cru (ou autre je crois bien,mais je ne suis pas sûre!)**

**Jya matta ne!**

**Jackie**


End file.
